wl1101demonartfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Art
Demon Art is a Magic Knight Guild that's banded under the Magic Knight Association. Guild Guild Demon Art is a Magic Knight Guild in the Magic Knight Association. Demon Art Guild Members mostly come from the magic school. Once they graduate they can fully join the guild as Rank 1 Members. Demon Art takes in orphans with no home and allows them to join the guild, like Wen, Ryuji, Kirio, Radon, Mei, & Adriana. |-|Members Rank 1 Clive Sugareta Sugareta is the Guild Master of Demon Art. He is the wise and kind master and he raised Wen and the others. He is one of the 10 Magic Saints and is a very powerful Magic Knight. He uses Light King Magic and various other magic. Mukiro Shita Mukiro is the 2nd strongest member of Demon Art after Sugareta. He is often gone doing missions that others have failed at. He is the father of Adriana and and he uses his immense strength to protect the guild. Mukiro uses Destruction Magic. Kaiser Zeld Kaiser is the Captain of Demon Art and one of it's strongest members. He often watches over the members and helps them in missions. Kaiser is the older brother of Suki and Mira. He uses Beast Magic and also uses Haki Magic. Suki Zeld Suki is an adviser for the guild and a teacher for the students. She is very kind and is never seen without a simile. Suki is the younger sister of Kaiser and older sister of Mira. She uses Demon Armor Magic. Rank 2 Lexus Sugareta Lexus is the grandson of the Master and a 3rd year at Demon Art. As a child, his father noticed that Ryuji is a Dragon Vessel and stole some of his power and gave it to Lexus. He was the Main Antagonist of the Thunder Palace Arc and was defeated by Wen. Mysterion Mysterion is mysterious member of the guild and Erhart's Mist Counterpart. He is from the Mirror World on top of the clouds. His mission is to close the gate from the Mirror World from the world. 5 Others Teachers at Demon Art, they are more focus on protecting the students rather than fighting. Rank 3 Wendell Draconian Ryuji Shomei Kirio Fubuki Mai Sexton Adriana Shita Justice Justice is a member of the Zeus Patrol. He is very loyal to his guild and his leader. He started the uprising along with Lexus and the rest of the Zeus Patrol. After being defeated by Suki, he became more friendly to the rest of the guild. After Lexus's banishment, he became obsessed with Ryuji. He uses Dark Art Magic Titatina Titatina is a member of the Zeus Patrol. She is very loyal to the guild and she wants to be a queen. She started the uprising along with Lexus and the rest of the Zeus Patrol. After being defeated by Mai, she became more friendly to the rest of the guild. After Lexus's banishment, she became obsessed with Ryuji. She uses Fairy Magic. Byrad Byrad is a member of the Zeus Patrol. He is very loyal to the guild and he simply wants to have fun. He started the uprising along with Lexus and the rest of the Zeus Patrol. After being defeated by Lucy, He became more friendly to the rest of the guild. After Lexus's banishment, He became obsessed with Ryuji. He uses Barian Magic Mest Mest is a double agent for the guild. He infiltrated the Guild to obtain secrets that will destroy the Magic Knight Association. Mest then learned that he had his memory wiped by Sugareta so he can obtain secrets that can destroy the Royal Knights. Mest uses Memory Magic and Teleportation Magic. Rank 4 Lucy Weston Radon Kagayaku Drake Kurayami Leo Leo is a Sky Cat that landed on Earth to destroy Wen and the other Dragons. Leo is very loyal to Wen and is often seeing joking around with him. Leo uses Wing and transformation magic. Rocket Rocket is a member of Team Doom Walkers. He is very arrogant and does everything in a fast movement. He and the other members of Doom Walkers are obsessed with Adriana. He uses Speed Magic. Dray Dray is a member of Team Doom Walkers. He is very arrogant and does everything in a slow movement. He and the other members of Doom Walkers are obsessed with Adriana. He uses Plant Magic. Britannia Britannia is a 2nd Year at Demon Art. She has rivalry with Mei and wants to beat her. Her partner is Alzania. She uses Sniper Magic. Alzania Alzania is a 2nd Year at Demon Art. He has rivalry with Mei and wants to beat her. His partner is Britannia. He uses Boxing Magic. Mira Zeld Mira is a 1st year at Demon Art. She is the younger sister of Kaiser & Suki. Everyone thought she was dead but she was kidnapped by the Mirror World King. She uses transformation magic. Ollete Ollete is a member of Team Doom Walkers. She is very Shy and everyone can't really understand her words. She and the other members of Doom Walkers are obsessed with Adriana. Ollete uses Wood Magic. Strata Strata is a member of Team Doom Walkers. He is very prideful and obsessed with strength. He left the guild to join the Golden Lion guild. Strata uses strength Magic. Rank 5 Hikari Iyashi Shiroi Shiroi is a Sky Cat that landed on Earth to destroy Wen and the other Dragons. Shiroi is very loyal to Hikari and is often seen being a mother figure to her. Shiroi uses Wing and Clairvoyance magic. Kuneko Kuneko is a Sky Cat from the Mirror World. He was apart of Sky Island Zel's Army. After being defeated by Drake he left the army and joined the guild. He is often seen with Drake and trains with him. Kuneko uses Sword magic and Transformation magic. Alors Alors is a member of Team Doom Walkers. He is very swiftly and tricky. He and the other members of Doom Walkers are obsessed with Adriana. He uses Sand Magic. Warren Warren is a member of Team Doom Walkers. He is very smart and is also a coward. He and the other members of Doom Walkers are obsessed with Adriana. He uses Telepathy Magic Lasaro Lasaro is a member of Team Doom Walkers. He is very scared and obsessed with being strong. He and the other members of Doom Walkers are obsessed with Adriana. He uses Beats summon Magic Bolt Bolt is the son of one of the teachers. He grew up to be strong and brave. He idolized Wen & the others for their actions. He uses flame magic. |-|History=Third tab content goes here. Category:Characters Category:Demon Art